Akatsuki's Insanity Days
by ComedyWriter
Summary: The second group of Insanity Days stories, About how life is to be in our heros' group, the Akatsuki. Please be carefull because of Hidan's colourful words.
1. Characters Introduction

Oh yeah for the Elite four I have to play the house 2 before I write the next chapter.

Akatsuki's Insanity Days.

Characters Introduction.

**Pain**: He is the leader of the Akatsuki team, he always can come up with some stupid ideas but he is not super hyper as Lance. He doesn't has any problem about eating or anything, for example Lance had a drinking problem about coke. Sometime he finds himself enjoy with his stupid team.

**Favorite Line**: I am the leader and I order you to! They are alway just like 5 years old kids!

**Konan**: The only girl and the most calmest person in the team. Pain's partner and Pain seem to had a strong friendship with Konan everytime when they're together, Pain always touchs her hand. However sometime she just care about make up and clothes.

**Favorite Line**: Pain stop touching my hand. I just go buy a magazine…

**Kakuzu**: He is the most saltiest person in this team. The thing that he love the most is only money and his secret is he hide his money under the pillow in his room so no one could find them. Sometime he steals his friends' money, for example Itachi.

**Favorite Line**: Money!Where! Come on time is money!

**Hidan**: He is a very hot head person nearly the same as Koga but he isn't a perverter, the only thing is that Hidan always say a lot of bad words without censor. Always like to pick a fight with Kakuzu.

**Favorite Line**: It doesn't mean that I am a gay because I have purple eyes, Damn it! Fuck! Are we gonna get fucking drank?

**Deidara**: The only artist in the team. He is one of the hot head person too but that is because he always get piss off by Tobi. So his favorite things to do are play base ball with Hidan or blow up Tobi.

**Favorite Line**: Blow up stuffs are fun for example Tobi. I am not a woman! I love firework.

**Tobi**: The good boy in the team, Deidara's partner. He is very innocent and sometime Tobi can be very annoying just like a 5 years old kid. Alot of people are get piss off by Tobi and Hidan can't use any bad words near Tobi or he will use them by don't knowing.

**Favorite Line**: Tobi is a good boy! Are we playing some games?

**Zetsu**: He is the only one who doesn't has any partner. His favorite food is a dead body but Pain doesn't let him eat every day. Maybe because for some reasons in one time Zetsu spy in the bath room while Konan was taking shower.

**Favorite Line**: Can I eat now?

**Itachi**: He is blind so he had to wear sun glasses all the time. The second calmest person in the team, Kisame always help him as a good partner. He might cause trouble if he lost or Kisame doesn't take care of him carefully.

**Favorite Line**: Kisame? Is that you? I think my cane's hitting something.

**Kisame**: He is a cool head person but sometime he can be an air head person. Itachi's good partner, however he is the reason why the Akatsuki team can't has fish for dinner or he will faint or sometime he say his line.

**Favorite Line**: Holy fishy panties! Did anyone see Itachi?

Marks.

*: This mark tell what is the character action in short form.

**Example**: *Wink* *Sob* *nobbing* *run*

(): This describe what character doning, might be same as the first one but this's for long form, something that long or inner thought.

**Example**: (I wonder what I have for breakfast today.), (rolled his eyes to Tobi.)

~: scene change.

**Example**: ~Morning~ ~Meanwhile~ ~10 Minutes Later~


	2. Ch1 Morning

(Please don't mind about the gammar.)

Akatsuki's Insanity Days.

Charpter 1 Morning.

~Kitchen~

Pain: (Reading newpaper.) *Sigh* Konan when're our pancakes will finish?

Konan: Nearly done.

Pain: Right let change story so Deidara what sport we will play on Sunday…?

Deidara: Hm How about football?

Itachi: What? (Which he is sit near Kisame.)

Kisame: Yeah! So we could use Hidan's head as a football!

Tobi: Yay! Tobi love that game.

Hidan: Srcuffy, Shut up before or I will bite your little last eye off… (Drinking coffee.)

Tobi: Hidan's scary, Deidara-san!

Deidara: Grrr…..

Kakuzu: Yeah and If Hidan get hurt we will lose money for the hospital!

Hidan: What the…It isn't me who cause you to lose your damn money! It's the one who come up with this idea in the first place!

Kakuzu: (Rolls eyes to Pain.) …..

Pain: (Quickly cover his face with newpaper.) (Damn I should not come up with this idea.)

Konan: Ah Done and stop fighting…

Pain: Finally. (Grasps a spoon.)

Konan: *sits* Oh yeah Pain we missing a lot of things in refrigerator.

Pain: So?

Konan: What so? We have to go buy them.

Hidan: Wait wasn't I and Kakuzu go buy some stuffs in supermarket 2 days ago?

Konan: Well…Deidara, Kisame and Tobi had a party and ate all our food.

Hidan and Kakuzu: (Turn their head to where Deidara, Tobi and Kisame sit.)

Hidan: You guys are so dead. (Grasp his scyth.)

Kakuzu: Yeah, you waste our money!

Deidara: …. (Oop.)

Kisame: They are gonna kill us. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *Runs*

Deidara: Hey don't leave me here! *Runs*

Tobi: But Tobi is are good boy! (Follow them.)

Both Hidan and Kakuzu: You won't get away this time! (Follow them.)

Pain: *Sigh* Is it just only me or they really act like 5 years old kids.

Konan: No it's not only you.

Zetsu: (Walk in kitchen.) Hey leader anything to eat?

Pain: There was a brain in the refrigerator and go eat outside alright?

Zetsu: Oh Cool! (Open the refrigerator.)

Itachi: So where is Kisame?

Pain: Running for his life…

Itachi: Oh ok…

Konan: Itachi don't you know Kisame and other had a party in your room.

Itachi: *Stands* What! I am gonna fried him like a frieding fi- *Falls*

Pain: Itachi sit down and you can't go anywhere because you are blind!

Konan: Let wait until Kisame and the other come back.

Itachi: *Sigh* This is such a sad story.

~10 Minutes Later~

Hidan and Kakuzu: *Panting* (Walk in kitchen.)

Pain: How was it?

Hidan: They run very fast like a fucking racing car! Damn it we are fucking screw up again!

Kakuzu: Hidan…

Hidan: We miss them like 2 fucking time already!

Kakuzu: Hidan.

Hidan: This is fu-

Kakuzu: (Put a lemon in Hidan's mouth while he's talking.)

Hidan: (Take the lemon out.) What the fu-

Kakuzu: *Hold a coconut* ….

Hidan: (Put lemon back to his mouth.)

Kakuzu: So what are we going to do now?

Pain: Very simple we will go shopping.

Hidan: (Take out the lemon.) So who will stand at home?

Pain: This time nobody will stand…

Konan: Don't you remember the last time?

Hidan: Oh yeah Itachi blow up our base. How did I forgot about that?

Kakuzu: *Facepalm* And It cost alot of money to rebuild our base.

Pain: Zetsu!

Zetsu: *Appear* Yes sir!

Pain: Go tell these 3 idiots to get shower, we if go shopping in the other half hour.

Zetsu: You got that. *Disappear*

Hidan: I better take shower too. *Walk out*

Kakuzu: Yeah… (Follow Hidan.)

Konan: (Well at least I will get time for shopping.)

To be continued.


End file.
